gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Glee Competitions
This is a page for all competitions held in New Directions Glee Club. Boys vs Girls Mash-Up (Vitamin D) Judges *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury Rules Each team must sing and dance to a mash-up of two songs. Prize The winning team would have been the right to pick the set list for Sectionals. Teams Boys: *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Matt Rutherford Performed a Mash-up of It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi and Usher. Girls: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Performed a Mash-up of Halo/Walking on Sunshine by Beyonce and Katrina and the Waves. Winner The Boys (Neither team was officially declared the winner because of their use of pseudoephedrine, but in Never Been Kissed, Mercedes said the boys won) Defying Gravity Diva-Off (Wheels) Judge *New Directions(excluding Kurt and Rachel) Rules Each participant will sing a rendition of Defying Gravity''from the musical ''Wicked. Prize The winner would get the solo and sing it at Sectionals. Contenders Kurt Hummel VS Rachel Berry Winner Rachel (She won the competition with the most votes, because Kurt intentionally missed his last note) Duets Competition (Duets) Judge *New Directions (Each Duet team got one vote, to which they can vote for themselves). Rules The members of New Directions must pair up and sing a duet together Prize The winning team get a free dinner at Breadstix. Teams *Mercedes Jones & Santana Lopez - River Deep - Mountain High *Kurt Hummel - Le Jazz Hot *Tina Cohen-Chang & Mike Chang - Sing! *Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry -'' With You I'm Born Again'' *Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray - Lucky *Brittany Pierce & Artie Abrams- (Pulled Out) Winner Sam & Quinn (They won the duet competition but at dinner, Quinn decided it was a date and didn't use the prize) Notes In Special Education, Mr. Schuester chose them to do the main duet in the sectionals. Boys vs Girls Mash-Up (Never Been Kissed) Judge *Will Schuester *Shannon Beiste (She was also present for the boys' mash-up as it was an apology to her) Rules Each team must sing and dance to a "mash-up" of two songs. Prize None. Teams Girls: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Performed a mash-up of Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer by The Rolling Stones and Bon Jovi. Boys: *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Sam Evans Performed a mash-up of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes and En Vogue. Winner The Girls (The winner was not announced, but it's assumed that the girls won) Take Me or Leave Me Diva-Off (Comeback) Judge *New Directions (excluding Mercedes and Rachel) Rules Both contenders will sing Take Me or Leave Me from the musical Rent. Prize None. Contenders Mercedes Jones VS Rachel Berry Winner Draw (Both end up laughing and reconciled, leaving the competition in a draw) Nationals Solo (Funeral) Judge *Will Schuester *Jesse St. James Rules Each contender must perform a solo for William Schuester and Jesse St. James. Prize A featured solo in Nationals Contenders *Santana Lopez - Back To Black by Amy Winehouse. *Kurt Hummel - Some People from Gypsy: A Musical Fable. *Mercedes Jones - Try A Little Tenderness by Otis Redding. *Rachel Berry - My Man from Funny Girl. Winner Rachel Berry (Although Will decided to return to their old style). Maria-Off (Asian F) Judges *Artie Abrams *Shannon Beiste *Emma Pillsbury Rules Each contender must sing a version of Out Here On My Own from the musical Fame. Prize The winner will have the lead role, Maria, in the musical West Side Story. Contenders Mercedes Jones VS Rachel Berry Winner Rachel Berry (Originally it was a tie however Mercedes drops out of the musical and quits New Directions). Dodge Ball Sing-Off (Mash Off) Judges There are no judges Rules As this diva-off happens during the dodge ball game, the rules are like the game. Prize Shows which team is better at dodgeball. Contenders Troubletones Vs. New Directions Winner Santana This was supposed to be only a dodge ball game between the two glee clubs, but Santana and Finn end up singing One Way Or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Blondie/Pat Benatar. New Directions Vs. The Troubletones (Mash-Off) Judges *Will Schuester *Shelby Corcoran Rules Each glee club must sing a mash-up. Prize Nothing in particular. Contenders New Directions: *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Rory Flanagan *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Mike Chang *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams New Directions performed a mash-up of'' I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams by ''Hall & Oates. The Troubletones: *Santana Lopez *Mercedes Jones *Brittany Pierce *Sugar Motta *3 Unnamed Girls The Troubletones performed a mash-up of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele. Winner Never announced. Espanol-Off (The Spanish Teacher) Judges *New Directions Rules Each teacher must perform a spanish number. Prize To be the Glee Club coach. Contenders David Martinez (As a duest with Santana Lopez) VS Will Schuester (With a dancing performance of Brittany and Mike) Winner Will Schuester won the role of Glee Club coach, however, David became the new spanish teacher. Category:Competitions Category:Lists